I Brought You Back
by AnimeFreak1510
Summary: after 7 years, naruto finally finds sasuke, but what happens when he tries to bring him back? narusasu. yaoi.


Disclaimer: i dont own naruto. it belongs to masashi kishimoto.

* * *

~Naruto POV~

It is finally my turn to start as a chunin. Yes, you heard me, they finally made me chunin. I'm still on the search for Sasuke... But I'm having no luck. Today I'm going on another mission. Madara, Obito, and those folks are dead. Neji's gone. Sadly. But today Sakura and I are taking some things to the bridge builder. You member.. where we fought Haku. They named that bridge after me. Who knew?

"Good afternoon grandma" I told Tsunade as I walked into her office. "What the hell moron?! You're late again!"(Sakura) Ouch... "Good morning to you too Sakura. Gosh." She moaned and turned to Tsunade. "Well, proceed with the mission relay milady." Sakura said watching her. "... You know the route to take and you will have Kakashi going along with you. And Sai."

"What?! Why does that bastard have to come?!" I still don't like him... "Because he's a good alibi for this mission now shut up!… as I was saying, along this route u will meet up with Kakashi and Sai. And hopefully if things go right, we can start a search for Sasuke again" Tsunade explained. This got my attention. Sasuke... The one I hated. The one who was always one step ahead of me. Sasuke... My best friend. "Right. Let's go Sakura" I said as I started walking out the door. "U moron, do u even know where we're going?!" Sakura yelled after me. "Even if I don't! We are wasting time just standing around. I'm gonna go searching. Have fun. And by the way Sakura, you Kakashi and Sai can deliver the supplies to the bridge builder. I'll find Sasuke." I said as I heard my name. "Sayonara bitch!" I was long gone before Sakura had a chance to agree or decline. I ran along the path Tsunade mentioned. I came to a clearing. The after math of a battle in the middle of the clearing I saw Sasuke kneeling down with his forehead on the hilt of his blade trying to catch his breath. Found him. I thought with a smile. I ran up behind Sasuke to help him up. Before I knew it there was a blade in my face. Sasuke looked at me with a stern expression. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke said, looking at me with his sharigan. I've come to take you home." I said with a smile. And Sasuke groaned. "Naruto I'm-" he then collapsed, when I looked up Sakura was there with a needle in her hand. "Sorry Naru, but I had too. Let's get him home before he comes to."

~TS~

I watched as Sasuke came to. He noticed the cuffs chaining him to the cell walls. He automatically started to fight against them. "Sasuke that's not wise. You can hurt your wrists, and worse" I said. "Easy for you to say. You're not the one chained to the wall." Sasuke said still pulling at them. He then stopped and his grip on the chains slacked then they dropped to the floor and his arms fell to his sides. He turned to the cell door and walked towards me. "Why can't you leave me alone?" He asked standing there in front of me. "Like you said, we were best friends. I can't just let someone like that go." I said looking at him. "Well give up! I will never be your friend again! Ever! You and your smile can get the fuck out of here!" I was shocked at Sasuke's outburst. "Sasuke..." I looked toward the ground. "I said leave!" Sasuke shouted at me turning and walking back towards the wall where the chains were embedded in the wall. "Why didn't you ever come back? You got your vengeance on your brother. That was your mission... But you didn't come back. We assumed... Or I assumed that when we got the news Itachi was dead... You'd be coming back. But why didn't you?" I asked him. "There was more to it than that." Was Sasuke's answer. "Okay. What about Donzo? Why did you kill him?" I asked. "Naruto, if you want to know so badly. Why don't you go ask your precious Hokage about the true story as to why the Uchihas were killed?" Sasuke snapped at me. I froze. "Why... Why do you have to be this way?! You were my best friend! But you gave that up so much for loyalty!" I punched one of the bars to Sasuke's cell. "I'm not a dog Naruto. I was your friend while you needed it. But not anymore." He said with an evil look. "While I needed it?! Don't you mean while YOU needed it?! I always needed your friendship. I've gone searching on end for you! And the one time I finally catch you... You still are the same bastard I've always known!"

"Well then looks like nothing has changed other than our age." Sasuke said as he turned and charged at the cell door. The chains pulled on him as he hit the door. I screamed and jumped back. "And the way I fell towards this place!" Sasuke screamed as he gave the door a powerful kick and it broke of the hinges and clattered on the ground. He turned his gaze to me before turning and walking to the bed that was hanging off the wall and sat down. I probably had a mad look on my face. I started to walk away before I stopped. My back still to the cell. "As for my "precious Hokage"... " I turned my head to Sasuke still looking pissed "You're looking at him. And I don't have a damn clue what happened." Sasuke looked shocked. 'What else did I miss?' He thought.(Naruto is the Hokage but isn't officially appointed into office due to training he has to undergo. That's why he still takes orders from Tsunade. Just wanted to clear that up.) Sasuke sighed and sat there against the wall as time started to pass.

"Naruto! Are you crazy?! You can't just tell a rouge ninja that you are the next Hokage! You'll get killed before even being out into office!" Tsunade was lecturing me... Again. "I'm sorry I'm sorry. Just leave me alone." I said. She sighed. "Naruto, you can't go around shouting it to the world." She said. I looked up at her "I want to know one thing... what really happened with the Uchiha clan." I said and she sighed again. "Sit down it's a long story."

~TS~

I walked on to my house. What happened was horrible... I arrived home. Just another lonely day. Nothing is ever gonna change... I walked in and shut the door. I went to the kitchen and sat on the ground with my back against the bar. Tears started streaming down my face. "I'm never going to get the old Sasuke back. Ever..." I told myself. I sobbed quietly for a moment before I cleared my eyes and stood up. 'Hmmm... food is calling' I thought. I went up and got some ramen. After it cooked I sat at the table with it 'still alone... Always will be alone...' I thought to myself as I slowly ate my ramen. I finished it and threw the plastic cup away. I then walked over to my bed for sleep.

"Sasuke!" I was calling after him as he vanished. "Sasuke come back! Can't you hear me?!" The loneliness was unbearable. "Sasuke! Come back!" I started running after him before I ran into a hallway. "I know this place" I went to the gate. "What do you want with me?" I looked at the large creature. "I want to be free. Take off the seal and I'll help you get your little Sasuke back." I heard it say. "Never! I won't fall for that one again!" I felt my chakra heating up. I pushed it back immediately. The creature disappeared laughing. I'm now in a blank area. What's that sound? Footsteps... "Who's there?!" I asked into the blankness. "Hehehe... Foolish, foolish dobe. You'll never learn will you?" "Sasuke!" I charged at him. "I said it once and I'll say it again. Even if I have to break every bone in your body, I'll bring you ba-!"

"Naruto! Naruto!" I was awoken by Sakura. "You're finally up. C'mon! Let's go" She grabbed my arm and dragged me to lady Tsunade. "You could've at least let him change first..." Tsunade said as she sighed. "Naruto. We are having a meeting today. And you're invited." –Tsunade "Is it for the 5 Kage?" I looked at her questionably. "Yes Naruto... It is. And as soon-to-be Hokage, you're coming along." She told me.

~TS~

The meeting was dreadful. Long boring and bla bla bla. Tsunade and I arrived back at the tower when an ambu showed up. "Milady, the operation was a success."

"Good, good he doesn't remember a thing?"

"Not even from his child hood. They all have been sealed behind doors for later destruction."

"Thank you. You may go."

"Grandma, who is he talking about?" I asked after hearing the conversation. "Sigh... Naruto, had you arrived earlier this morning you would have found out. It was decided for the best that Sasuke's memories were sealed away and destroyed over time." She told me. "Are you crazy?! Now he knows none of us!" I burst out.

"Naruto! It was for the best!"

"No! He's MY friend! And you just ruined my chance of getting him back!"

"Naruto! Drop it already. It'll be fine!"

"No... You have no clue. You don't know Sasuke like I do. You ruined my chance! I was going to bring him back remember?! And now I can't do that! Let him out. Now! Let him choose to do whatever the hell he wants to! I'm tired and I give up!" Tsunade looked out the window not knowing how to respond. "I finally got Sasuke back and now he doesn't have a clue who I am." I said

"Naruto..."

"No. Just leave me alone!" I ran out the room and to my father's grave. "Why? Why didn't I turn out to be a great shinobi like you? Why am I always a failure?" I said as I dropped to my knees and cried at his grave. "I'm sorry father... For letting you down..."

"Hey you okay?" I heard. I looked and saw Sasuke. "I'm fine." I snapped at him. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Listen, people we may love can be gone forever. But their memory and love are still with us. It's as constant as the stars above." We both heard a faint calling. And we turned to see Kakashi. "I have to go. See you around." He said standing and walking over to Kakashi. 'Kid he may not know anything, but maybe this is a good chance for you to get a true loyal friend out of him' Kurama said to me. 'no... He will regain his memory. And I want to win him back.' I responded. I laid back on the grass and stared up at the clouds. Not long after... They became stars. "Hey dobe!" I heard Sasuke's voice behind me. 'He remembers?' I thought. He sat next to me. "I've no clue where I am and who anyone is. But when I placed my hand on your shoulder earlier... I remembered our friendship."

"How far do you remember?" I asked him. "Our little 'duel' on the hospital rooftop. Sorry I never put my head band on. I'm a dick ain't I?" Sasuke was now lying by me observing the stars. "You are right Sasuke..." I told him before looking at him and smiling. He looked at me questionably. I sighed, "About their love being as constant as the stars above" I looked back up at the stars. "Well I'm just glad it made since. Now that I think of it, it was probably the dumbest thing to say." he said before chuckling. "Did Sasuke Uchiha just... Laugh?" I said laughing. He nudged me. "Sooner or later... You will regain your memory of everything. And hate me." I mentioned.

"Why would I hate you? There's no reason to.."

"That's what I asked myself when you left... Well you should get some sleep Sasuke." I told him sitting up. "Yeah, I got told that by Kakashi too. I'm not tired though. And something about a night owl?" He questioned. And I laughed. "As a kid you always were a wake early and didn't sleep till late. I called you a night owl, because. When I would fall asleep, you would be up. And when I woke up you were awake. Like you never slept. But I know you did. One time, I woke up in the middle of the night and to my shock u were asleep." I said as Sasuke sat up himself. "But anyway," I said. "I need some sleep also. Need to get today's and yesterday's events off my mind.." I said as I stood. Goodnight Sasuke."

"Well night, Naru." He said standing, waving, and walking towards where I would assume his house was. I was kind of shocked. Though he remembered tell our fight on the roof top, he was still nice. This is weird. I thought. But then again... That's all he really remembers... He doesn't know why what where when or how... I finally got him back. But in still farther from him than I ever have been. I groaned and smacked my forehead. Now is this even more complicated than before. This is gonna take forever to straighten out. I Thought as I walked on. "Sasuke u better be fighting to get your fucking memories back, or so help me I will put u under house arrest for a month when I can! The next morning I awoke. My head hurt. I cried too much... Haha. Sasuke... Wait. Sasuke! I need to go back to him and see what he remembered if he remembered anything! I hurried got cleaned up and changed and ran to the old compound, in my day off clothes. I jumped the wall and found myself in the back yard of the main house where he was practicing with Sakura Kakashi and Sai. He old had shorts on. He flipped back and landed by me. "Hi Naru… duck!" I crouched down as a blade passed over our heads. "Pick a side if you want to join in but always be on your toes or you're done for in this kind of mach. He jumped up as Sakura smashed the ground below us. "Watch it!" I called at her. "He told you stay on your toes." She said her concentration not leaving Sasuke as he jumped dodged dived and avoided all of their attacks. He never made a move to return them. And everyone else was just attacking. This is an odd training. To test endurance and ability to read movements. I think is the main point. I was sure he would be good at it. But he didn't have his sharigan on, so he's only guessing there moves he doesn't know what they are. I thought as I sat on the back porch watching them go. I then remembered. 'Sasuke doesn't have his memory. Therefore he doesn't know about his sharingan. I guess things just haven't changed...' I sat and watched them for a few min before I decided to join in.

~TS~

"Hey dobe! Wait up!" I heard the voice behind me. I turned around and waited for my friend to catch up. "You did pretty awesome today. I didn't know you were that skilled." He told me. "Yeah... Who knew... I was always trying to impress you. But you were always one step ahead of me. I guess I finally caught up to you." I said looking up at the darkening sky. "You should get some sleep." I told him. Not thinking that he needed it, but that he needed to regain his memory. Hope it works... "Yeah. Kakashi, Sakura and Sai told me the same thing. Yaawwwn. I guess I'll get going. Night Naruto." The body in front of me startled me. Then he ran off. I got home and sat at the table thinking... 'He... He hugged me...?' I then decided to eat something then go to sleep.

~next day ~

I laid there in bed... What a very odd dream. It kept running through my head. I was completely confused by it. What did it mean? Was there any meaning behind it?' My thoughts kept racing, when a knocking brought me out of it. "Naruto?!" Sakura called. "One minute." I opened the door. "What up?" "Lady Tsunade needs you." I got dressed and Sakura dragged me to Tsunade. "Sakura.. Let us be." "Of course milady" "What's going on?" I asked. "It's Sasuke... He's regained his memory... And he's trying to leave the village again." "Oh." Now I can win him back. "Unfortunately, none of our shinobi could hold him back. A couple are badly injured. No casualties luckily. We need YOU to get him back and talk some sense into him." I sat there and listened as she told me all about this plan they had, which of course I won't follow. "You got it." I said as she finished. "I'll get him back for you guys." I then took off out the window of the tower. And took off along the path she mentioned he had gone. I sighed as I got to the gates, ok here I go. I thought and ran as fast as I could. It wasn't long before I caught up. "SASUKE!" I called out to him. I saw him turn his head, a look of sock and small fear passed his face before disappearing. We arrived at a clearing about 20 miles out from the village. We engaged for only a few moments, before he jumped to the middle of the field. And as he landed on his feet he fell to his knees. I stood out of my defensive stance, and looked at him. He was breathing hard, and his body was shaking violently. I then noticed a rip in his shirt, and blood staining his white shirt. 'But I never hit him.' I thought.

~flashback~ "our shinobi couldn't hold him back."

~reality~ that's what she told me. They fought. They hurt him. I walked towards him. "Sasuke, think on the past two days... You became my friend again. I'm not gonna lose you again!" I told him. "Why don't you just get out of my life?!" He snapped back at me. I stopped walking. I am now ten feet away from him. "I don't care if you don't like me. Hell I don't even care if you hate me. Just please. Come back home." I said while Sasuke looked at me sternly. "They say that where someone is thinking of you.. That's your home. And I..."

"We'll no one is thinking of me there anymore! Name one person Naruto! Just one!"

"Me. You never left my mind. Every time I had a mission... I thought of seeing you. And I never forgot what you'd for me when we fought Haku."

'Sasuke. Just come home.' I thought. His head moved to look at the ground, and his body gave another shake. "Alright, fine. But if they try to take my memories again, I will leave, again." He said and I smiled. I moved over and hugged him. "Naruto get off that hurts." He said and I let go, "Right, let's go home." I said as I helped him up and started our walk back to the village. We were on our way back when Sasuke attacked me. I'm glad I had my guard up. I dodged the blade that almost sliced my wrist. "Sasuke. I don't wanna hurt you!" I said holding my ground. "No need to worry about that... Naruto. I'll say it this time too, you won't be able to get a scratch on my forehead!" He said with a smirk. "Nothing has changed has it Sasuke?!" I said. "No, Naruto. It hasn't. You're still the same pathetic dobe." He said. Why is he being like this? After all I went through for him... "Sasuke!" I charged after him. I went Bijuu immediately. Sasuke looked shocked a bit but started to charge after me and his curse mark took over. "Chidori!"

"Rasen-shuriken!" When we hit... It reminded me of the time at the valley of the end. The orb. "What is this?!" I heard Sasuke say as we clashed. He was blown far through the trees. I was just smashed into a tree behind me. 'Looks like I finally caught up to him.' I thought. I got up and ran to find him. When I found him he was sent into the ground. The first thing I noticed... The scratch on his forehead. I waited a sec. There was nothing. I noticed the unsteady beat of his heart, as if it was stopping. "Sasuke no!" I grabbed him in my arms and ran back to the village. As I ran by Sakura who was at the gate about to go examine the explosion, I looked at her as I was in tears. Without stopping I told her "Get grandma Tsunade, now!" Sakura was gone. "Hang in there Sasuke. Please. Don't leave me." I whispered to him and myself. "Somebody help!" I said as I arrived at the hospital. "Tsunade is on her way." I told them as they took my friend from my arms. "Someone get this kid a room!" I heard. As soon as he left my arms, I collapsed. My vision started to blank out. Sounds got muffled. The only thing I could make out was "Naruto! Naruto! Somebody help! Anyone!" I felt myself being lifted. 'Thank you. Gaara' I thought. Why is he here? Maybe Temari or Kankuro got injured and this was the closest area. Or maybe he had some Kage business... I managed to get between my lips, "Sasuke? Is Sasuke okay?"

"He will be, don't worry" I heard from a familiar voice. Hinata. I patted her arm. "Good, g-ahk!" I spit up some blood. I was laid down on a bed. My heart had nearly stopped. Aftershock of the fight. "Hinata. If I don't make it, and Sasuke does... Tell him that I missed him. And my wish is that he stays here in Konaha." I asked of her. "Of course Naruto" she said as I passed out. As I drifted I heard "Naruto?! Naruto!?" And I was out.

I woke up. 'Where am I?... Sasuke!' I popped up. Hinata looked my way, "Naruto! " I got up and ran to find Sasuke. I asked one of the nurses. Room 93, room 93. Found it! I grabbed the doorknob and pulled it open, he was sitting there as Sakura talked to him and they both looked up. "About time you woke up. You were out for 5 days, what kind of future Hokage are you?" Sakura asked teasing me "Haha. Very funny." I said shooting her a look. I laughed a bit. My attention directed towards Sasuke. "Sasuke... You're okay... I'm so sor-" I was interrupted by a hug. "No Naruto... I'm sorry." I hugged him back. "Well, now that this is over. "He said looking at Sakura. "Let's get out of here." She said standing and looping her arm with Sasuke and the other with mine. The rest of the afternoon we hung out at the barbecue, and Kakashi joined us. It was kind of like old times.

~TS~

As I walked home, it was rather lonely. Until someone joined me. "Hey Naru. Mind if I stay at your place tonight?"

"Sure. Anytime.. Sasuke. You know, I had fun today. It felt like old times. There was a message I left 5 days ago when I was practically on my grave bed. I left it with Hinata. Did you ever get I-" I got cut off "I missed you too Naruto. Even though I hated you and never wanted to see you again, I would often think of our friendship as genin." Sasuke looked up at the stars. "But now we don't have to worry about that do we?" He said looking back at me, with a slight smile. We arrived at my place which wasn't much of a mess... Mostly because I haven't been home for a while. "You can take the bed Sasuke. I'll take the floor."

"No. You take the bed and I'll take the floor" We had an argument about this for a while till I got tired of fighting. "Fine. I'll take the bed"

"Whatever." Sasuke said as we walked to the room. I laid on the bed and Sasuke was sitting on the window seal. Looking outside, "you need to get some sleep Sasuke."

"Yeah, I'm not that tired though." He said. His eyes still locked with the moon. I sat up and said a few min later, "I think you missed me Sasuke" I had a smirk on my face. "Whatever Naruto" he said. "No it's fine. You feel bad about not coming back after killing Itachi. I get it I get it" "Naruto!" Sasuke jumped off the windowsill and tried to punch me. Without thinking a stopped him in a way I shouldn't have. I took two fingers and thumped his forehead, just like Itachi used to. He froze and stared at me with those cold eyes of his. "You usuratonkachi! If you ever do that again Ill destroy you!"

"Okay okay. I'm sorry." I told Sasuke before he went back on the window sill ((the window is right above the bed)) I thought for a moment. 'Hmm... This might be my chance..' I got up on my knees on the bed and went towards Sasuke. He was looking out the window. I was behind him. "Hey Sasuke" He turned and I thumped his forehead again. And he glared as he jumped over top of me, his arm pressing into my neck. "What did I just-" I cut him off by wrapping my hand around the back of his neck, and pulling him down, smashing his lips to mine.

~Sasuke POV~

I froze as Naruto pulled me to the kiss. I then pushed myself off him and fell to the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK DOBE!" I yelled at him as he sat up. 'What the hell is wrong with him what is he thinking?!' Kept running through my mind.

~Naruto POV~

Uh oh. Now he's mad. "I'm sorry Sasuke.." Was all I could manage out of my mouth. I couldn't believe I just did that. I love him. But it's hard to love when he doesn't love back. "I just... I wanted to know Sasuke... How you felt about me" I whispered this just barely loud enough for Sasuke to hear. I never made eye contact.. I then laid down on my back and stared at the ceiling. I think after a while I started to go into twilight, the period between sleep and reality.

~Sasuke POV~

I sat there. 'He wants to know how I feel about him? Like how... well of course in that way.… I'm not sure. He's a friend. And I do like him but do I like him in that way?' I questioned myself. Between me thinking and small mumbles from him, he fell asleep. I moved over and rested my head on my arms as I looked at his sleeping form. I subconsciously messed with a strand of his hair. I shook my head and stopped. 'I don't know myself Naruto… so how can I tell you?' I asked quietly. I don't know why I did it, but I brushed his hair out of his face before softly kissing his forehead and going and laying down on the pallet I made on the floor.

~Naruto POV~

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. Truth is, I wasn't asleep. I couldn't stop thinking about what the Uchiha just did. I turned on my side and looked down at him. I know he's not asleep. He's facing away though. What did he mean? 'I don't know myself Naruto...' That got me. I watched him lay there till he moved a bit. I quickly laid back on my back and stared at the ceiling, until I heard him start to get up. I closed my eyes. I heard the window close and the rustle of the blankets as he returned to his pallet. 'At last he didn't leave, so he's not that mad at me,' I thought as I heard his breath even out, and I knew he had passed from this world to the one of dreams. I opened my eyes and sighed quietly. I hung my head over the side of my bed upside-down looking at him. 'He looks so peaceful. It's kinda odd...' I thought. I turned over on my stomach and hung my arm off the bed. My hand hit Sasuke's. I kept my hand hanging there on top of his. I moved my hand slowly and intertwined our hands. When I went to pull away, his hand tightened around mine. My eyes widened slightly. I pulled at my hand again, and again his tightened around mine. I felt my face heat up. I hung my head over the bed somehow and saw two black eyes staring at me. I made him let go of my hand and put it under my pillow. A few sec later I rolled off the bed and on top of Sasuke. I swiped the hair out of his face. He still was staring at me. I leaned down and kissed him passionately.

~Sasuke POV~

I watched on as Naruto removed his hand from mine and placed it under his pillow. I shook it off.. That was till he rolled off his bed and on top of me. I was gonna ask what he was doing when he started to kiss me, quite passionately. I had no idea of how to react or what to do. 'Do I push him off, or do I kiss him back' ran through my head like a freaking bullet over and over again. By the time, I understood what to do, he had pulled away and I looked at him. "Sorry I-" I cut him off. "Just shut up and kiss me again." I told him. "What?" I sighed and pulled him to me….. Kissing him again. This time to see if I truly like it… and I did.

~Naruto POV~

I pulled away and looked at him. I started to say sorry when he told me to kiss him again. Score! "What?" He pulled me to him kissing me. I kissed him back. We pulled apart for a breath. I had then realized I was straddling him. Awkward. "Sasuke..." I smiled at him. "Not another word dobe" is what came out of his mouth. I laughed and rolled off him to where I was laying right next to him. Wow... I pulled him closer to me. "Sasuke what are you going to do about Sakura?"

"Naruto, I've never had interest in her. What are you going to do about Hinata?"

"What about her?"

"Don't tell me you never noticed?" He said sitting up. "Noticed what?"

"Wow, Naru since we were genin she been dying to get into your pants. How have you not noticed?" Sasuke asked. "I guess I was too focused on someone else." I told him. "And who might that be?" He said looking at me smirking. "Well let's see. This person has black hair and black eyes. He was rouge ninja. He carries sharigan. And he's lying right next to me." I said with a smile. He took my hand and intertwined it with his. "Hey Naru.. I'm sorry. For always running away. You were always the best friend I never had. You went through so much just for me. And I gotta tell you, that rasen-shuriken packs quite the punch. I mean ouch. Looks like the number one knucklehead ninja finally caught up to me." He said looking back up at the ceiling. "And I'm finally chunin/Hokage. And it only took defeating Pein, Obito, Madara, countless others, and quite a few deaths along the way to get there. Also controlling the nine tails. I mean come on! I wasn't chunin for a week before they made me Hokage. That's just not fair." I said with a slight laugh. "You will still always be the same number one knucklehead ninja. No matter how strong you get." Sasuke told me. I couldn't help but smile. He finally recognized me as an equal. I was really happy. Words couldn't describe the feelings inside of me. And I looked at him. "Naru one other thing, always strive to get better, because there is still more I have to learn."

"Yeah yeah I know, two weeks of training and you could be ahead of me. But I won't allow that. Not now or ever. Be ready, if I feel a power trip from you, I will put u under house arrest until I know what to do with you." I told him. He laughed then sighed. "Naruto, you know I will have to receive punishment for what I have done. The memories being taken from me were so I didn't have to face punishment. But now they know it won't work. I'm sure tomorrow they will come for me. Naruto if they judge me to death, know I will always care for you. And I will be watching you as constant as the stars." He told me and my face fell 'that's right... he could go to jail for a while or be sentenced to death for his crimes... I thought.' "I won't let that happen. Because I care for you deeply. I love you Sasuke. And I'm not gonna lose you again..." After saying that I snuggled up in his side and we both drifted asleep.

~next morning~

I woke up. I was lying on the bed. Sasuke was gone. Wait Sasuke! I ran throughout house. "They took him! No!" I got dressed and grabbed my Hokage cloak as I ran out the door. People watched as I zoomed past them to the Hokage's building. I ran through the hall and listened by the door. There was conversation between Tsunade and Sasuke. The only thing I was able to make out was "Sasuke" then it was muffled sound. Then I heard "death for... Crimes."

"No..." I told myself. I threw the door open and yelled out "No! You will not take Sasuke from me! I'm not going to lose him!" Tsunade looked towards the ambu that were holding Sasuke. "Take him out. Lock him up until then." She told them. "No! You stay! Don't take him anywhere!" I said glaring at them. "I'm the Hokage now am I not?!" I held up the cloak. "I'm the fourth Hokage's son and my teacher was Jiraya-Sanin! I know how to make my own decisions now! And my decision is that you let him go!" The ambu glanced back and forth from me to Tsunade. "Now!" I could feel my chakra heating up. I held the beast back though. The ambu looked at Tsunade and release Sasuke by throwing him at me. I caught him and helped him steady out. "Out! Now!" I told the ambu sending them another glare. "Tsunade! From this day forward I am officially Hokage. I don't care what you say. I know everyone in this village better than anyone else!" I was stern and honest about this. "Understood... Naruto" she got up and left the desk. "Thank you. Tsunade." I said nodding my head at her. I looked down at Sasuke, and removed the wrap from his mouth. "You ok?" I asked "Yeah, can u get these cuffs off of me?" He asked as he stood there, lying his head on my shoulder. They were chakra cuffs, ones that drained your chakra the longer they were on. They came off as I unlocked them and they clattered to the ground. "Thank you… Naruto." He said hugging me. "Like I said. I wouldn't let that happen. I love you and I'm not gonna lose you again. Ever." I said hugging him back.

~Sasuke POV~

'I can't believe he stood up for me like that. Who knew he had that in him? Apparently everyone but me...' I thought this and wondered. 'Why does he still love me? After everything I've done...'

~Naruto POV~

He broke the hug and pulled me into a kiss. "I love you too... Naruto" he told me after pulling away. I smiled and pulled him closer to me in a hug. "Forever..." I told him.

* * *

so. this is my first story so let me know what you think(:


End file.
